Firework
by WithDemonWings
Summary: After defending Kurt from another attack, Puck's mother has had enough and sends him to a boarding school in Canada. Despite the distance, they grow closer and when Puck makes it home for Christmas they inadvertently announce their status to everyone.


This is most definitely set in an alternate reality where male pregnancy, though longer than regular pregnancy, is the norm and same sex marriage is legal everywhere. Everything else may or may not be as it should be so, be warned, I have only watched a few episodes of Glee, so I am not entirely familiar with the characters, I was struck by this idea and it seemed that it would most likely happen in the Glee verse, because I can't think of a reason why I would want to tear Hotch away from the team for so long or why Nick would ever leave Vegas. That will make more sense when you read the story. This takes place during their last year of school. I never thought I'd write a Glee fic, but here it is, I hope you enjoy...

**

* * *

Good News**

_In a recent study, it has been discovered that, approximately 20% of the male population has the ability to carry a child. These "bearers" don't know that they can become pregnant until it has already happened. Doctors are trying to find a clue as to why men have developed this uniquely female trait, and how it can be detected in young men and boys._

_It is not limited to men of a certain sexuality or race, it just seems to happen. _

Kurt looked up suddenly from the newspaper, to find his father looking at him in expectation, holding a bowl of probably soggy cereal.

'Pardon?' he asked, accepting the bowl.

'I was wondering if you wanted to help out at the garage after school, Joey won't be in all week thanks to Mrs Dey and I could really use an extra pair of hands,' Burt asked.

Kurt offered his father a stunning smile, 'Of course, however, if I am going to have a decent start to my day, I need to head out, see you later,' he offered as he gave Burt a quick peck before rushing out the door, leaving the soggy Mini-Wheat's on the table.

'Oh that's just great,' Burt sighed, before he smiled softly and wondered if Kurt would appreciate it if he bought a variety pack of condoms. Ever since he and Carole had talked about Kurt, he seemed to have mellowed. He had always supported his son in everything that he did but knowing his son was gay, he worried about what the idiots that went to school with his boy would do.

**oOo**

Kurt pulled into the parking lot, and enjoyed his fresh bagel before he ventured out into the world. He was halfway to the stairs when suddenly he was whisked off his feet and carried to, what he guessed was a dumpster, he never made it in however.

'Put him down, assholes,' if Kurt could have, he would have cheered as Noah Puckerman appeared, with Finn, Mike and Matt behind him.

While he and Noah weren't the best of friends exactly, they were good friends, they had had their giant fight, fists and words flying between them and then they had apologized, Noah more so than Kurt and now they were surprisingly close friends.

'What are you going to do?' one of the jocks sneered, 'sing me to death?'

Suddenly Noah tossed himself at the jock holding Kurt and started to punch him, violently.

Kurt stumbled back in shock, Mike keeping him steady.

Finn tried to pull Puck away from jock but all he managed was getting a black eye.

'Noah!' Kurt shouted suddenly, causing the other boy to look up in surprise, giving the jock under him time to swing.

Noah managed to dodge the badly aimed blow but the principal and Mr Schue were already on their way.

'I will have you expelled for fighting on school grounds!' the principal yelled as he neared the group, who all started to try to talk over everyone else.

Everyone yelled at everyone else as Noah took in the form of Azimio, who lay bloody underneath him.

Noah stumbled to his feet before trying to scramble away from what he'd done.

A piercing whistle cut through the air, effectively shutting everyone up.

'Now, can someone please explain to us, what is going on?' Schuester asked as politely as he could, 'Kurt, if you please,' he stated, looking to the boy for an answer.

Kurt stood tall, 'I had just gotten out of my car when someone, I am guessing that brut,' he pointed to Azimio, 'attacked me, when I got my wits, I was on the way to the dumpster, and then Puckerman demanded that they unhand me and when they didn't he tried to help me,' he stated.

Figgins sighed, 'fine, you two,' he pointed to two of the jocks, 'help him to the nurses then he can home, he's suspended for two weeks, and you,' he pointed to Puckerman, get your hands looked at, I don't want to see you for a week,' he stated before he turned and headed back to his office.

'Everyone, get to class,' Schuester stated, as he eyed Noah, he wanted to talk to the boy. Noah tried his damnedest to not notice the Spanish teacher.

**oOo**

Noah pushed open the door wearily, he didn't want to explain to his mother why he was home this early.

'Noah Elijah Puckerman!' he flinched at the shriek.

'What have I told you about fighting?' she yelled at him as she welded the spatula.

'Ma, I was just,' he started to protest but she cut him off.

'I don't care, Noah, there is no good reason to be fighting, ever,' Noah stumbled back, before tripping over something and landing awkwardly on the couch. 'I've tried so hard, but I can't do this anymore, I don't know what to do with you,' she stated, a hint of sadness in her voice.

'Ma, I don't understand, I've been trying,' he began again.

'You haven't been trying very hard. I've packed your things, you're leaving tomorrow morning,' she stated.

'Ma?' he asked, hurt and confused. His mother had never even threatened to send him to another school, he had not seen this coming.

'I'm sorry, Noah, but I can't have you around anymore,' she stated before turning on him and leaving him sprawled on the couch.

It took Noah several minutes to untangle himself from the evil couch and he bolted from the house, slamming the door behind him.

He wandered the town for hours. He had no idea how long he walked but he found himself in front of Kurt and Finn's place.

He gave a tentative knock and a moment later the door was flung open and someone shouted, 'Pizza!'

'Puck?' Kurt was standing in the doorway, staring at the older teen in confusion.

'Puck's delivering pizza?' someone asked, clearly bewildered.

'What are you doing here?' Kurt asked, he only sounded curious.

Puck finally looked up, and Kurt gave a small gasp of surprise at seeing him with red eyes, Kurt pulled Noah into the house.

He followed the other boy into the living room, and he couldn't bring himself to stand tall, he felt miserable and the slouch of his shoulders and his hands tucked into his pockets told everyone else just what he was feeling.

Quinn moved first, 'Oh Puck, what's wrong?' she asked, hugging him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, shaking with silent sobs.

It took a few minutes but Mercedes managed to divert attention away from the pair, and Kurt and Quinn guided Noah to the bathroom.

Quinn sang softly to Noah as she gently cleaned him up with a cool clothe.

Quinn, Finn and Noah had been rocky for a while, even before it had been discovered that Puck had been the father of Quinn's baby but then she had lost the baby and the trio had all grown closer, Quinn and Puck especially.

Noah closed his eyes and felt someone, Kurt he guessed judging by the angle, brush away another tear.

'My mother,' he spat, causing Quinn to hiss. Kurt had never actually met Mrs. Puckerman, but he'd heard a little about her from Finn and Quinn and he didn't like what he'd heard.

'She didn't even want me, doesn't want me now. She's sending me, fuck, I don't even know where but she doesn't want to deal with me anymore,' he said, not looking at either of the two with him.

Neither Kurt, who'd lost his mother at a young age, nor Quinn, who's mother had stood by her as she faced the scariest thing her young life, had any idea what to say to him. So they did the only thing they could think of, they hugged him fiercely.

The trio stayed like that for some time, at least until someone, Finn, was pounding on the door.

'What are you guys doing in there?' he demanded.

Quinn and Kurt exchanged devious looks, 'oh, God, yes, Puck harder!' Kurt cried out breathlessly.

'Oh, Kurt! Yes!' Quinn countered, hoping they couldn't hear her laughing.

'So tight, Hummel,' Puck managed to groan before Quinn smacked him and mouthed, "Hummel?"

Puck gave Kurt an apologetic look, Kurt just shrugged.

There was furious whispering on the other side of the door before it swung open ominously slow. Finn, Rachael, and a smirking Mercedes were all on the other side. Quinn was leaning against the vanity as Kurt was perched on the bathtub and Puck was on the closed seat of the toilet.

'You too are so incredibly gullible, it's not even funny anymore,' Mercedes announced before going back to the living room.

Quinn shook her head and guided Rachael and Finn back to the others.

Kurt turned back to Puck, 'are you going to be okay?' he asked gently.

Noah sighed and pulled the startled younger teen close and rested his head against Kurt's stomach, 'just don't leave,' he whispered.

Kurt held the other teen tightly, he didn't know how Puck must be feeling but he wanted the other teen to know that while his mother may not want him, Kurt certainly did.

**oOo**

'Noah! Don't go,' Megan pleaded, holding tightly to her brother's leg.

'Let go of your brother Megan, he has to go, he doesn't want to be here anymore,' their mother stated, glaring at her son.

'Don't you blame this on me, you're the one sending me away,' Noah blurted out, he hadn't meant to but he was tired of being belittled by his own mother.

'Why, Mummy?' Megan whined, still crying from Noah's arms.

'Because he's just like his no good, slime bag father,' she snarled.

Noah flinched and blinked back tears.

'No! He's not! Noah is good, he helps me with my homework and he plays with my friends at the park and he sings and he's not like him!' Megan protested loudly between her tears.

'Shut up!' Mrs Puckerman shouted angrily at her daughter.

'Mum!' Noah yelled back, just as Mrs Puckerman lashed out at her son.

'You've turned her against me!'

'No, you've turned her against herself,' Noah stated coldly.

'I'm glad I can finally get rid of you, I never wanted you in the first place,' she snarled.

Noah set Megan on her feet, 'I'll be back soon, I promise, if you have to, go to Finn's house, you remember where he lives right?'

Megan nodded, she knew that Finn had moved in with Kurt, their mother, however did not.

'I love you,' he whispered to Megan, as he kissed her curls softly.

'I love you too, Noah,' she managed.

'Fuck you,' Noah tossed at his mother before he shouldered his bag and slammed the door.

'I hate you!' Megan yelled at her mother before running to her room and slamming the door.

**oOo**

Everyone was quiet when Schuester came rushing into the choir room the next afternoon.

'What's going on? Why is everyone so quiet?' he asked, looking around, 'where's Noah?'

Several of the girls sniffled, but it was Finn who answered.

'His mom sent him to a boarding school, but he didn't know which one.'

The teacher's eyes widened, 'oh, well, I'm sure he'll call and let you know when he gets settled,' he offered, trying to be positive.

Everyone sort of grumbled a reply, 'We should sing something,' Rachael blurted, moving to stand in the middle of the room.

**oOo**

When Kurt got home after practise, he found an email from Noah.

_My mother sent me to Canada! I'm in the middle of Buttfuck, Nowhere. And I think everyone here wants to get in my pants. _

_Save me!_

Kurt chuckled before sending back a reply.

_Well then, you'll be right at home. And Noah, you always think everyone wants into your pants._

**oOo**

Over the next several weeks, Noah and Kurt exchanged numerous emails; most of them just general updates about the goings on at McKinley high, not that no one else was sending Noah emails but for whatever reason, Noah and Kurt seemed to have suddenly clicked. It seemed easier for the boys to talk in emails than in person and they began to spill little bits of personal stuff into each email.

No one would have even guess that everything would change with a simple phone call one night.

**oOo**

Kurt had just gotten out of the shower, after rinsing off the bath residue and was getting ready for bed when his cell phone rang.

'What did I tell you, the blue sweater with the teal in it,' he stated as he dropped, boneless, on his bed.

'Kurt,' the single word was so full of emotions that Kurt couldn't identify; he hadn't even glanced at the caller ID and had just assumed that it was Mercedes.

'Noah?' he whispered back, afraid of what might be happening.

'Just sing, please,' Kurt's heart broke with the broken plea and he sang the first song that popped into his head.

'_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in'_

His voice hitched as he heard a broken sob from the other boy, 'Noah, I'm sorry, I just...'

'No,' Puck managed, 'please, just keep singing,' he pleaded.

'_Do you ever feel already buried deep'_

Kurt continued to sing, letting Puck's emotion and his own feelings for the distraught teen fuel his singing.

When he was done, Noah laughed softly, 'you really know how to pick'em Hummel,' he offered, still sounding a little shaky.

'Sorry,' Kurt blushed, 'it was the first song that came to me,' he explained.

'That's that Katy chick, the one that kissed a girl, right?'

'Yes,' Kurt replied, still trying to figure out what had prompted this phone call at 9:30 PM.

'She's hot,' he stated absently.

Kurt let out a surprised bark of laughter, and that got Noah laughing too.

Noah sobered first, 'I'm sorry for calling so late and for making you sing to me and, thank you for not laughing at me when I asked,' he was suddenly nervous.

'It's okay Noah, I thought you were Mercedes,' he offered his own lame apology for the way he'd answered his phone.

'Because we look so much alike.'

'We'll you both have...' Kurt started, teasing the other teen.

'Serious badassness,' Noah tossed out.

'Is everything okay, Noah?'

When Noah didn't reply immediately, Kurt wanted to kick himself, he shouldn't have pushed and now Puck was going to hang up on him.

Noah sighed, 'I called the house, I wanted to talk to Megan and there was a message that the line had been disconnected and I called the phone company but they couldn't tell me anything and no one knows anything,' he cut himself off before he could ramble on.

'I'm sure Megan and your mum are fine, probably some idiot accidently cut off the line or something, I'll go over tomorrow and see what I can find out.'

'Thank you,' Noah seemed relieved, 'how's everyone?' he asked suddenly.

Kurt realized that he didn't want to hang up yet so he indulged the older boy by going into detail about everyone.

Quinn was dating Sam. Finn and Rachael were off again. Brittany and Santana were practically dating and Mercedes had caught Artie, Tina and Mike together.

It was almost midnight when Kurt snapped awake, still holding his phone to his ear.

'Noah?' he asked softly.

'Mmm, I'm awake,' he mumbled, causing Kurt to giggle.

Noah made an odd squeak noise and Kurt giggled again, 'I stretched,' Noah blurted a little indignantly.

'It was cute.'

'I don't do cute,' Noah growled, thought there was no real heat in it.

'Of course you don't Puck,' Kurt offered indulgently.

'Kurt?' Noah asked after a comfortable silence.

'Yes, Noah?'

Noah took a fortifying breath, 'I miss you.'

Kurt grinned, 'I miss you too, you big brut.'

Kurt could hear the grin in Noah's voice when he said, 'good night, Kat,' and before Kurt could return the sentiment, he hung up.

He stared at the dark phone, 'Kat?' he blurted out, indignantly.

'Was that Puck?'

Kurt spun around, poised to fling his phone at whomever it was that dared enter his sanctuary.

Finn was sitting on the stairs, rubbing his eyes almost adorably.

'How long have you been sitting there?' he asked suspiciously, instead of answering the question.

'Since you started singing,' Finn replied, moving to the bench that was beside Kurt's vanity, 'it's not as comfortable as it looks.'

Kurt snorted, 'yes, that was Noah.'

'Is he okay?' Finn was genuinely worried, he and Puck had sort of fixed their relationship, they weren't the friends they were before the whole babygate thing, but they were trying to get back to that.

Kurt sighed, 'he tried to call home and the line's been disconnected and no one will tell him anything. I said I'd see what I could figure out tomorrow.'

'I'll help,' Finn offered.

'It's not necessary, I can...'

Whatever he could do was cut off by Finn, 'I want to help, Puck is my friend and I like Megan, I would to know that something happened to her I didn't try to help.'

'What about his mother?'

Finn sighed, 'she's a bitch of the worst kind.' He glanced at Kurt, studying him for moment before continuing, 'I remember a rumour going around, I think I heard my mum and dad talking about it before dad died, but they were arguing about Puck's mum, they said that she was trying to seduce you're dad. I was seven so I had no idea what that meant,' the gasp from Kurt stopped Finn's speech.

'She's always flirted shamelessly with Dad, and he always pushed her away. After mum, he just wasn't ready to see other women, and I had practically pay him to ask out your mum, but I knew he liked her, he was just afraid of losing someone again. I think losing mum, it almost killed him too.'

'So tomorrow we talk to Burt?' Finn asked, not sure what was going on in Kurt's head.

Kurt shook his head, 'no, tomorrow, I talk to Burt, you can talk to Carole,' he clarified, 'now go away, some of us need at least eight hours of sleep every night,' he stated, shoving Finn up the stairs. Or at least trying too, since the older boy was laughing and not helping Kurt in anyway.

'Why are you both awake?' Burt asked from the top of the stairs.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Kurt blurted before he let go of Finn, who stumbled on the stairs, and practically flew into bed.

'Brother stuff,' Finn stated awkwardly before he edged past Burt and bolted up to his room.

Burt chuckled to himself, before sobering quickly; he'd heard the entire conversation and he wasn't looking forward to tomorrow at all.

**oOo**

That morning Burt and Carole sat patiently in the kitchen, reading the paper and waiting for their sons.

'Do you remember?' Carole asked, she had set the paper aside and had been watching Burt for several minutes.

Burt sighed, before making a production of folding the newspaper back up, 'not really, the days after she died, it all sort blurs together. I remember seeing a lot of people but don't really remember what happened.'

Carole took on of Burt's hands, 'we'll figure this out,' she said softly.

He laced their fingers together, 'I love you,' he said with a soft smile.

'What smells so good?' Finn asked, as he sauntered into the kitchen, scratching absently at his bare chest.

'It's called breakfast, something that requires a shirt to eat,' Carole stated from the table, looking unimpressed with her son.

Finn looked down sheepishly, 'sorry,' he headed back to his room to find a shirt, passing an impeccably dressed Kurt on the way.

'Morning,' he chirped, pecking them both on the cheek, 'can we talk Dad?'

Burt and Carole shared a glance, 'of course, Kurt,' he said, serving up some breakfast for Kurt.

'I'll just go check on Finn,' Carole said, excusing herself from the kitchen.

**oOo**

Burt decided to be gentle with Kurt, 'I heard you and Finn last night, your singing woke me, Carole sleeps through anything, don't worry about her, but Kurt, son, you need to stop singing in the middle of the night like that.'

Kurt blushed, 'sorry dad,' he said playing with his breakfast.

Burt chuckled, 'it's okay, I'm just teasing you, I love listening to you sing,' he offered, with a smile.

'But what about Noah?'

'I called around, apparently Sally just up and moved, taking Megan with her, but I found out an interesting bit of information, Megan was born about nine months after your mum died,' he said, taking his son's hand, 'I found Megan's brush when I went to the house, and sent her hair and some of mine to a specialist, they'll compare them. I've also got a private investigator looking for them. All through school, Sally wanted to go out with me, but I never wanted her, she was just, she wasn't the one for me.'

'So when Mum died, she what? Drugged you or got you really drunk in order to sleep with you?' Kurt asked.

'Basically, and I think she did, but I couldn't actually remember, you were with my parents, I didn't want you around, you were a painful reminder of her and I just, it hurt, to look at you. It doesn't anymore,' he added hastily, when he noticed that there were tears in Kurt's eyes, 'I look at you and I see her and she would have been so proud of you,' Burt gently wiped away the tears that were on Kurt's cheek.

'I don't know if Megan is you're half sister, but I will do anything I can to make sure she's safe,' he promised.

Kurt hugged his father, 'thank you,' he whispered into his father's shirt.

Just then the phone rang and Burt went to answer it, Kurt watching him, confused.

After a brief conversation, that Kurt only got about half of, Burt hung up and turned to Kurt.

Burt was quiet for a moment, as he sat with his head in his hands, 'that was the PI I just told you about, he found Megan and Sally. They're in Vegas, Sally was in an accident.'

Carole gasped from the doorway, 'is she alright?'

'She's just a little banged up, she was driving drunk.'

'What about Megan?'

'She was in school at the time.'

'I'm going to call Noah,' Kurt announced, before heading to the basement.

'Kurt,' Carole called after him, 'let him know we'll do everything we can to get custody of Megan,' she said with a determined look that Kurt had often seen on Finn.

He rushed over to her, 'thank you,' he gave Carole a soft kiss to the cheek before rushing off to phone Noah.

**oOo**

A week later Kurt, Burt, Carole and Finn were waiting at the bus station, Kurt was on the phone with Puck. He had tried getting away from the school but they hadn't let him, he was only allowed to leave school grounds at Christmas, and that was still a good month away.

Finally, at 11:19 AM, only 14 minutes late, the bus arrived.

Only one person got off as the driver unloaded a bag from under the bus.

Megan was only 8, but she looked about 6. She looked around with teary eyes, 'Noah?' she whispered forlornly.

Kurt was beside her with the phone, 'he's here, Meg,' he said offering her the phone.

'Noah?' she whispered into the phone, trying valiantly to hold back her tears.

'You're okay baby girl,' he said, fighting his own tears.

Megan burst into tears, clutching Kurt's phone, both Kurt and Finn moved to comfort the girl as Puck tried to sooth her.

It took almost ten minutes before she was calm enough to talk and even then it was hard to understand.

'Please don't make me go back to her, she hit me, it was only when I asked about you but then it got to be all the time and she always smelled sour, Noah, please, come and take me with you,' she sobbed.

'Meg, baby, I can't,' Noah began and then it took another five minutes for Kurt and Finn to get her to listen to her brother, 'not yet, but you're going to stay with Mrs. Hudson and Mr. Hummel,'

'Kurt and Finn too?' she asked, cutting him off.

'Kurt and Finn too,' he agreed.

She sniffled, 'I miss you, No-no.'

'I miss you too, Meg-doll,' Noah wanted nothing more than to hold his baby sister, 'I'll see you in a few weeks, okay?'

'You promise?'

'Wild horses couldn't keep me away,' Noah vowed, 'I'll call every night until I'll see you at Christmas.'

Finn scooped up Megan as Kurt wandered a little ways away to have a more private conversation with Noah.

'Are you hungry?' Finn asked, bringing Megan over to Burt and Carole, the young girl nodded even as she hid in Finn's shoulder.

'Do you want to go to McDonald's?' Finn asked softly.

Megan shook his head.

'I've preferred Wendy's myself,' Burt offered with a grin. Megan perked up and looked at Burt, 'hi.'

The little girl smiled, 'hi,' she said softly.

A few minutes later Kurt finally hung up and made his way over to the group.

'Hey, baby girl,' he said softly to Megan who was now in Burt's arms. She gave him a tired smile.

'Tell them you want to go to Wendy's,' she said with a giant yawn.

'I want to go to Wendy's,' he repeated obediently. In truth he, like Burt, preferred Wendy's.

**oOo**

The next few weeks seemed to both drag on and flash by.

Before anyone realised it, Puck was on his way home. He had gotten an earlier flight and had decided to surprise them all by just showing up at the Hudson-Hummel house.

Carole was just arriving from the grocery store when Puck pulled up to the house.

'Noah, it's good to see you,' she gushed, pulling him into a hug with her free hand and kissing his cheek, 'how are you feeling?'

'Good, thank you Mrs Hudson,' he replied, taking the heavy grocery bag from her.

'Thank you Noah,' she sighed in relief before handing him another bag, 'Do the boys know you're here?'

'No, I was supposed to be here later tonight, but Headmaster Nash managed to get me an earlier flight,' he explained as he followed her into the house.

The noise inside almost knocked Noah on his arse.

'I'll take care of these, go surprise them,' Carole released Puck with a knowing smile.

'Thanks,' he offered her a genuine smile before following the singing and general rowdiness.

No one noticed him and he watched in amusement as Mercedes and Quinn yelled orders to Mike and Finn about the banner they were trying to hang as Kurt had Tina, Santana and Artie dealing with balloons. Brittany was with Megan and the pair was trying very hard to stay in the lines of the signs they were painting.

Mike and Finn were the first to notice him, they simply nodded and tried to hang the damn banner that stated, "Welcome Home Pu Noah!"

Mercedes and Quinn were next and they wanted to squeal and rush to hug him but he waved them off, with mild confusion they went back to giving directions.

Tina, Artie and Santana fell silent as they each noticed Noah.

Kurt looked up at the trio, 'did you all suddenly develop telepathic abilities?' he asked as he silent cursed Puck to introducing him to those damn X-Men moves. He took a moment to drool over Wolverine.

Everyone was silent and someone cleared their throat, Kurt pulled himself from his daydream and spun around.

He stared in shock at Noah, who waved and grinned, 'Hey, Princess.'

Kurt gave a manly squeal before he vaulted over the couch, (that was Finn's fault,) and practically wrapped himself around Noah.

And then he was kissing him.

Noah's eyes widened in surprise and he stood frozen for all of a second before he wrapped his arms around Kurt, sliding the fingers of one hand into Kurt's soft hair while the other moved to cup his firm arse.

One, or possible all of the girls squealed and Puck felt something solid hit his legs.

He pulled away from Kurt, breathless, to find Megan attached to his legs.

Giving Kurt an affectionate kiss, he set the other boy down and picked up his sister, 'hey baby girl,' he stated, hugging her tightly.

Megan buried herself in Noah's shoulder.

'Oh Gaga, did I just do what I think I did?' Kurt suddenly asked in shock.

Noah chuckled, 'if what you think you just did was practically have sex with me in front of our friends, then yes,' he replied.

Kurt gave an indignant squawk before hiding behind Noah who was crooning to Megan.

'I'm sorry,' he blurted before he rushed from the room.

Noah rolled his eyes, 'hey, Megan, are you okay now?' he asked the young girl who was in his arms.

She looked up at him with wide red, but dry eyes, 'I missed you.'

'I know, baby girl, I missed you too, and we can cuddle later, right now though, I have to go talk to Kurt.'

'Is he your boyfriend?' she asked innocently.

Noah smiled softly at her, 'I hope that kiss means he wants to be,' he set her on her feet and pushed her toward Brittany.

'Thanks guys, it's a great party,' he announced to the rest of the room, everyone had been watching in shocked silence.

He followed Kurt before anyone could say anything.

**oOo**

'Princess?' Noah said softly as he knocked on the door to Kurt's bedroom, it swung open slowly.

'Kurt?' he asked as he made his way inside, not sure of how he would be greeted, the boy in question was on his bed, face down.

'Go away,' Kurt mumbled into the pillow he was clutching.

'What's wrong?' Noah began to gently rub Kurt's back.

'I didn't mean for it to come out like this, without asking you, with everyone around,' he blurted.

'Hey, look at me,' Noah stated as he tried to get Kurt to look at him, 'yeah I wanted to ask you on a proper date and all that but, this, this works too. Now we don't have to worry about telling everyone and no one has to feel left out if we don't tell them.'

Kurt turned to look at Noah finally, and Noah smirked at his sceptical glare.

'Kurt Hummel,' he began as he slid to his knees beside the other boys giant bed, 'will you do out to dinner with me? Maybe we can go to the movies or hang out at the mall, or maybe check out that new show at the gallery,' he would have continued on but Kurt kissed him.

'I would love to, Noah Puckerman,' he replied with his own grin.

'So I noticed that there was going to be a pretty rockin' party going on up stairs, you want to go?' Noah asked, nodding to the stairs.

'But this doesn't count as our date,' he replied sternly.

Noah chuckled, 'of course not,' he agreed, offering the slightly smaller teen his arm.

**oOo**

The party lasted well into the night with everyone crashing wherever they happened to be. Noah and Kurt managed to make it down to Kurt's bed room.

The pair stripped down to their boxers, which was slightly awkward for both of them since Kurt normally slept in a full pyjama set and Noah slept naked, but they managed.

Taking a deep breath, Noah rolled them to that he was above Kurt, between his milky white thighs before devouring Kurt's beautiful mouth.

Kurt went onto autopilot and grabbed Noah's arse, grinding their erections together, making them both groan and the new sensation.

The younger teen wrapped his legs around Noah before reaching between them and grabbing both of their cocks in his fist.

They didn't last long and as Noah's orgasm ripped through him, Kurt's tore through him and they lay in a shuddering, panting, messy heap.

It was Kurt that moved first, 'ugh, get up, we have to clean up before we ruin these sheets,' he pushed at the heavier boy causing him to chuckle.

He moved anyway and watched as Kurt pulled off his baby blue briefs and sauntered into his bathroom, at the doorway he glanced over his shoulder, 'you coming?'

Noah pulled of his underwear as he tried to rush to the bathroom and almost tripped on it, finally made it to the bathroom in one piece to find Kurt standing in the shower, the door open as he fisted himself.

He pinned the other boy to the wall, devouring his mouth again, rubbing against the other boys soft skin.

Kurt wrapped a leg around Noah and the bigger boy held squeezed the boy's thigh, 'I need you, I need to be inside of you,' he whispered as he sucked the side of Kurt's pale throat.

'Please, I want you,' he moaned as Noah's cock grazed his perineum and caught on his hole, 'oh sweet Gaga, not here though,' he clutched at Noah's shoulders.

Noah understood and the pair quickly dried off and Kurt had enough sense to lay a towel on the bed, he tossed the smaller boy onto the bed before covering him with his own body.

'Please, Noah,' Kurt moaned as he found the lube he kept in the drawer for when he played with his toys. He pressed the tube into Noah's hand.

Noah looked confused for a moment, and Kurt seemed to read him and he gave a soft laugh before squirting some onto his own fingers before pressing one into his own entrance, Noah moaned at the sight. He watched, fixated on the fingers that were disappearing into that greedy hole.

Slicking up his own fingers he pulled Kurt's away from his arse and the other boy mewled in disappointment, he was soon keening his pleasure as Noah added a third finger.

'Please, I need you, Noah, now!' Kurt pleaded trying to get Noah to put something bigger in him.

'Are you sure?' he asked, brushing sweaty hair from the other boy's forehead.

'Yes!' Kurt was trying to keep the fingers in him, even though he wanted something bigger.

Noah pulled his fingers free and positioned his cock at Kurt's stretched entrance.

Afraid of hurting Kurt, he pushed in ever so slowly.

'Faster, you bastard!' Kurt pleaded, grabbing at Noah's arse.

'But,' Noah tried to protest.

'I've been playing with toys up my arse for almost a year and a half, faster!' he blurted, causing Noah to chuckle, before he finally pushed himself into Kurt, burying himself to the hilt.

It hurt, not as much as Kurt had thought, but it had hurt since Noah was bigger than any toy he'd used but the burn added to the pleasure.

'Oh sweet phantom of the opera!' Kurt blurted before Noah began a pounding assault on his prostate.

Neither boy lasted very long and as Kurt coated the pair of them in his spunk, Noah filled his arse.

Noah wiped them both off with the towel before tossing it to the floor. He pulled Kurt into his arms and together the pair drifted off to sleep. Neither realising that they hadn't used a condom or remembering the article in the paper that they had both read all those months ago.

**oOo**

When Kurt and Noah emerged from the basement the next morning, everyone else had headed home, it was almost noon.

Burt had gone into the shop so it was just Carole, who was in the kitchen baking.

'I hope you boys were safe last night,' Carole commented just before she turned on the mixer she was holding.

Both Kurt and Noah blushed, 'of course,' they both replied; though in truth, they couldn't remember.

'Mercedes wants you to call her later, and Finn said he'd catch up with you later,' Carole offered as she added more flour.

'Thanks,' they stated together, as they offered her soft pecks to her cheeks.

'You have breakfast in the oven.'

'Ooh, pantates!' Kurt blurted as he pulled them out.

'I hope they're still good,' she said spooning out the cookie dough onto her fancy cookie sheets.

'Do you have any peanut butter?' Noah asked, almost shyly.

'I love you,' Kurt stated, kissing the other boy chastely.

The pair quickly ate the still fluffy and delicious pancakes, before they got ready for the day to head out to shop.

**oOo**

All too soon, Christmas was over and Kurt and Megan had to say good bye to Noah, who was just as reluctant to leave as they were to see him go.

Kurt flew up for the weekend of Valentine's Day and Noah came home for Easter but after that neither of them could get away.

At the beginning of May, Kurt told Noah he had some news for him, but he didn't want to tell him over the phone or in an email, so Noah would make absurd guesses but never quite got it.

The school Noah was in didn't let out until the middle of June and even then, the headmaster wanted Noah to stay behind for whatever reason. He said it was to talk to Noah about his options. Several schools had looked to scout him, Noah had politely declined. He wanted to talk to his boyfriend and his sister and his family before making any decisions.

So, finally, at the end of June, Noah was finally able to go home. Quinn, Mercedes, Burt, Carole, Kurt and Finn were all waiting for him at the airport.

Kurt had his back to Noah, and he was laughing about something with Mercedes, Quinn touched his arm gently.

It was like slow motion for Noah after that. Kurt turned and smiled sheepishly at the other boy, whose attention was drawn to the slightly swollen belly that had a hand resting on it.

Noah couldn't move and Kurt's smile faltered before the taller teen kicked himself into motion and he dropped his bag before running to Kurt, scooping him into his arms and spinning them around. Kurt could only squawk in indignation.

He set Kurt on his feet before cupping his cheeks gently and kissing him languidly, pouring everything he felt for the other teen into that kiss.

Kurt's hands curled into the back of his shirt as he let himself get drawn into the kiss.

When they needed to breath, Noah curled a hand in Kurt's hair and buried himself in those soft sandy locks and smooth neck, and the pair just stood there holding onto each other.

It took a moment before Kurt realized that Noah was mumbling, 'I love you,' over and over again.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it just didn't seem right not to tell you in person,' Kurt whispered.

'It's a nice surprise.'

Kurt pulled away, but only far enough to look Noah in the eye, 'you're not angry?'

Noah shook his head, 'Never, you're not...' he trailed off, but Kurt knew what he was asking. Noah has never quite gotten over losing his baby girl.

'Oh, Gaga, no, I think Carole would kill me first, before she'd let me deprive her of her first grandbaby,' he offered with a slight chuckle.

'I love you,' Noah stated, his voice not quite as steady as it had been moments ago.

'My emotions are hard enough to control without you losing control on yours,' Kurt managed with barely a sniffle.

Noah gave a shaky laugh, before pulling Kurt in for a sweet, passionate kiss.

'We should go, I think Megan's about to pee her pants,' Kurt suggested when Noah pulled away, only to stand with his forehead against Kurt's.

'Do I look all splotchy?'

Kurt gave a soft laugh, 'No, you look just fine.'

Taking a deep breath, Noah entwined their fingers together and led Kurt over to the group that were pretending that they hadn't just been watching the touching seen.

Megan squealed as Noah hoisted her up into his arms and Finn grabbed Noah's bag. Noah and Kurt listening intently to Megan as she rambled on about everything that Noah had missed, even though he'd heard all about it every night when it had happened.

**oOo**

That night there was a party at the Hudson-Hummel house. Everyone was from Glee was there, including Mr. Schue, several Cheerio's had shown up as well as members of the football team.

All the while, Kurt and Noah sat curled in one of the big chairs in the living room. Letting their friends come to them to congratulate them or welcome Noah back.

As the party wound down, Noah begun to get restless, and he kept shifting and fidgeting with the buttons on Kurt's shirt.

'Are you all right?' Kurt asked, as Noah reached over to check his bag once again.

'Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm just...' he trailed off and pulled the bag onto their lap.

Kurt watched Noah in bemusement.

'I know this may be kind of sudden but being away from you has made me realize that I don't want to ever be away from you,' he gave a small cry of triumph before pulling a small box from his bag. He took a fortifying breath before soldiering on, 'it's not a ring but I didn't, you don't like rings, they make your eczema worse and I saw this and it was perfect, you're perfect and I love you, and I want to be a family, and I'm babbling now, so please, marry me?'

Kurt didn't have to see what was in the box, and the fact that it wasn't a ring; he didn't care, because rings did aggravate his hands.

'Yes,' he blurted before he kissed him as Noah fumbled with the box.

The pair simply relished in the feel of the other as Noah managed to slip the bracelet on Kurt's left wrist, a feat he managed only because he wasn't nearly as nervous as he had been about ten seconds ago.

Kurt broke the kiss first, if only to examine his new jewellery.

It was a simple sterling silver, 'it's white gold,' Noah said, running his thumb along the bracelet, 'the lady at the shop said that the darker the colour the better the quality, these aren't the best quality but they are pretty good, and these,' he shifted the bracelet to one of the three white stones, 'this is a Canadian diamond,' Kurt gasped, 'if you look close enough, there's a little maple leaf on the stone.'

Kurt ran his finger over the amethysts and sapphires before he looked up at Noah with damp eyes, 'I love it, and I love you,' he stated as he kissed Noah gently.

Burt, Carole, Quinn and Mercedes watched the pair from the kitchen doorway.

Carole was leaning on Burt who kissed her hair as he gave her an affectionate squeeze.

'Come on, 'Cedes, we can tell them tomorrow,' Quinn said softly, as she pulled on the other girl's hand.

Burt and Carole saw the two girls out before they went back to the boys, 'Congratulations,' Carole said from the door way, causing Kurt to blush.

'You should get to bed, you've had a long day,' Burt said as he leaned over to kiss his son's head.

'I love you, Dad,' Kurt let his father pull him to his feet and he headed over to Carole, mostly to show off his bracelet.

'You take of my boy, if you hurt him in anyway, I will find you and,'

'Dad, please, if you were going to threaten Noah, the time was months ago,' Kurt called out to him.

'I won't sir, Kurt, and the child he's carrying mean the world to me.'

'Good,' Burt nodded in agreement, 'but I'm still keeping my eye on you.'

**oOo**

Kurt was lying with his back against the headboard, as Noah fawned over the being in his belly.

'I think you're going to be a lady killer,' Noah stated, kissing Kurt's belly.

'No, he will not, he will respect woman and he won't sleep with everything that offers,' he shot back.

'Hey, I never slept with Rachael,' Noah protested.

Kurt glared at Noah, 'I love you,' the bigger boy stated with an innocent grin.

The pair snuggled together, though they were both naked, they didn't do anything sexual, they simply held each other and talked about the future; Kurt with his designs and Noah with his writing.


End file.
